Talk:Moa Bird
help im new i whant to know how to get a new pvp pet :You can't get a new pet on a PvP character, unfortunately. You're stuck with the level 20 Elder Wolf you get. :/ Noob4sure 16:36, 21 November 2006 (CST) Ranger? I was doing the Great Northern Wall mission and a Moa Bird spawned right by Captain Calhaan. I clicked on it and it said R3 Moa Bird in my bar on the top. Anybody else seen this? I forgot to take a screenshot, unfortunately. Ayumbhara 03:07, 21 December 2006 (CST) All tameable animals have the Ranger class. See the new game update notes. 24.6.147.36 03:14, 21 December 2006 (CST) Death-Leveled into Strider I found when I was Death-Leveling a Post-Searing Moa Bird in Old Ascalon that it evolved into an 'Aggressive Strider' after being a Moa Bird. --[[User:Saranis|'Saranis']] (talk | ) 18:44, 11 March 2007 (CDT) final fantasy i think moa birds are more like chocobos 71.121.178.234 23:00, 11 May 2007 (CDT) :heh :P —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA]] 15:01, 23 May 2007 (CDT) ::They're a chocofaux--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'DNA']] 00:36, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Egg Laying Todays update placed quite a few of these things guarding nests in Regent Valley. Anyone care to guess that the other pets are going to start breeding as well? ::You can actually pick up an egg and go "Harden" it in Morning Veil Falls. There's a map over at the Moa Egg page. Collect egg from Tyria... harden in Cantha... hatch in Elona, anyone? --BlueNovember 11:47, 26 August 2007 (CDT) Negative. you get nesting materils in Elona..and now you can find volcanic rock (for incubation?) in Perdition Rock. Page is Screwed I try to load it, and its Screwed.. seriously.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 18:03, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :You said a bad word. [[User:Yikey|'Yikey']] [[User talk:Yikey|'∞']] 18:05, 3 March 2008 (UTC) ::There, now its "kidfriendly"! -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 18:07, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :::I see nothing wrong with it. Loaded just fine, no abnormal texts and such... --- -- (s)talkpage 18:07, 3 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I just acessed it again and it was fine.. =| -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 18:09, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Size and speed vs. Striders Are Striders really taller than Moa Birds? These are considered the same thing in the Menagerie, and I've never seen a screenshot confirming this, all I've heard is that this was a myth. The speed attack note also seems bogus to me, I've never seen any research on it. It even says that the bonus is unknown, so how can you know that there is a bonus in the first place if there are no numbers to back it up? RoseOfKali 20:48, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :I used to have a Hearty Strider long time ago on my ele, and I've had at least one Hearty Moa Bird after that. If there were any differences between the two they were never significant enough for me to notice. Because they are the same in the Menagerie I am inclined to believe they are the same animal. Also, on GWW Strider article it says: "The only apparent difference between the Strider and the Moa Bird is their name and location. Strider is the word used in Pre-Searing and Moa Bird is the word used in Post." So I'd really have to say it is unfounded. (If anyone is really bored they can death level a Strider and test once and for all, though...) (T/ ) 21:40, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::I had a deathleveled Strider, and then made the mistake of turning him in to the Menagerie, and all I got back was a Moa. Then I just named him Strider. Then I caved and switched him out for the gay birdy whom I named Skittles. :P Since there were never any facts supporting either hypothesis, and common sense says "nah," I will remove them both. If anyone still feels like testing, feel free to provide the results. RoseOfKali 02:16, December 12, 2009 (UTC)